Todos por Papá Gaiden
by valkyria7
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió tras la boda de Athena? A continuación pequeños detalles que tejieron esta historia.


**Todos por Papá Gaiden 01: El Hijo Rebelde**

Tres años atrás, poco después de las Bodas de Saori Athena…

Los pasos acompasados se escuchaban a lo largo del amplio salón. La presencia imponente del patriarca y la expresión en su joven rostro presagiaban nuevas para el santo de oro Cáncer, el cual inclinándose con sumo respeto mostró sus reverencias al padre de los 88 caballeros.

—Su ilustrísima vine dejando mis labores, esas labores que usted me asignó para sacar… ¿provecho? o era ¿para que se aproveche de mi vida? —Se cuestionó dejándose escuchar.

—Para que saques provecho de tu vida. —Corrigió el patriarca—. Aun no entiendo como escogiste la carrera de Economía. Hijo, debes saber que tienes en tus manos una ciencia…

Comenzó el sermón de las mil horas, escuchaba de cuando en cuando palabras de responsabilidad, futuro, humanidad, compromiso y muchas cosas más que lograron perder la atención del canceriano.

—¿Qué me dices de todo esto Death?

Sin perder el tiempo, ni delicadezas el canceriano respondió:

—Solo dígame para que necesita usted al santo guardián de Cáncer —. Se escuchó del dorado manteniendo la mirada alta.

—Death Mask… —Suspiró el patriarca tocando sus sienes. Era evidente que todo lo que había hablado hasta ese entonces carecía de importancia absoluta—. Nos informaron de un suceso extraño que viene repitiéndose desde hace cuatro noches en una casa refugio en una provincia de Italia. —El santo de Cáncer escuchaba con atención rogando a los dioses para que no le encomendasen ninguna misión, sin embargo las palabras más odiadas fueron pronunciadas por el patriarca quien dijo—: Tienes una misión. Para no levantar sospechas por la llegada de un extranjero decidí enviarte para solucionar este problema.

El silencio se hizo presente como única respuesta. Luego de unos segundos…

— Vaya, vaya io non sabía que usted tenía tan buen sentido del humor. ¿Es broma vero?

— Death Mask de Cáncer, nunca bromearía con una misión. — La seriedad marcada en el rostro del Patriarca borró la sonrisa dibujada en el santo dorado.

Los azules de los ojos del santo de Cáncer se contraían de la preocupación, y no era por miedo a la misión que le acababan de encomendar ¡no! Era porque dentro de pocos días se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de aniversario de su facultad, la cual era conocida como la mejor de todas las fiestas universitarias, solo basta decir que todos los economistas y estudiantes universitarios de todo el país aguardaban el año completo para asistir, pues nadie quería perderse de tamaño espectáculo (ya se imaginan: luces, humo, espuma, politos mojados, artistas de talla internacional en vivo, piscina, meseros y meseras al gusto, comida, bebida hasta morir, etc) y Death con menos razón podía faltar porque a petición de todos los estudiantes de Ciencias Económicas lo designaron como el presidente estudiantil de la facultad, lo cual hizo recaer toda la responsabilidad de la fiesta en él.

— Nostra ilustrísima debe reconsiderarlo. Io non… ma io creo que cuesta misión es appropiata para….

— Buenas noches su ilustrísima—se escuchó la intromisión de Kanon—. Atendí su pedido de verificación de los santos y sus templos. De momento no solicitan nada.

— ¡Kanon io non estuve en mio templo, ma puse una nota pidiendo que me adelanten la mesada!

— Death, apenas deposité tu mesada hace ocho días ¿ya quieres un adelanto?—preguntó el ex santo de Aries.

— Affermativo.

— Justifícate. — Ordenó el patriarca con voz clara.

Minutos después…

— ¡Un momento! — Exclamó el padre frunciendo el ceño —. ¿Estás diciendo que no puedes cumplir la misión que te encomiendo por una fiesta? ¿Qué no quieres cumplir por algo tan trivial?...

— Davvero?... Así es. —Contestó el guardián del cuarto templo sin reparar que el enojo del patriarca iba en aumento.

— No puedo tolerar un motivo de esa naturaleza como justificación. Ve a tu templo y mañana temprano quiero sentir tu cosmos en la casa refugio de Turín vistiendo esto. ¡Es una orden! — Tan pronto terminó de hablar el padre de los 88 santos colocó entre sus manos unos ropajes que no eran extraños para el santo de Cáncer, ya alguna vez los había visto.

— Illustrissima debe estar bromeando — respondió Death mirando las ropas—. La mia filosofía es distinta que quella. Io non puedo. Io non chiero ir al refugio di Torino.

— ¡Si crees que no puedes o quieres! ¡Te haré cambiar de opinión!

Un furioso santo de Cáncer salía de los aposentos del Pope con una túnica de sacerdote y una carta entre las manos. Pasando por el templo de Piscis buscó consuelo y comprensión en su amigo de toda la vida quien se observaba embelesado en un amplio espejo susurrando para si:

— ¡Cuánta belleza! — Su mirada obsesiva recorría su propio cuerpo —. ¡Qué hermoso! Sin duda seré la envidia de todos en la fiesta. — Continuaba mirándose dibujando asombro en sus labios perfectos —. Y no es que la gente no me envidie ahora. —Afirmó con obviedad sin dejar de mirarse.

— Afrodita, no me estás escuchando ¿vero?

— Discúlpame ¿Decías que tendrás que vivir como uno de ellos hasta solucionar el caso? — preguntaba el santo pez intrigado dejando su traje en sus finos muebles para luego de unos segundos pasar a un ataque de risa.

— Cáspita Afrodita! Io vengo per comprensione y tú solo mueres de risa—respondía el santo de Cáncer ofendido —. Va bene. Io estoy solo en questo. ¡Hasta nunca!

Bajó las escaleras en tanto escuchaba la voz del pececito.

— ¡Padre Ángelo! ¡Padre Ángelo necesito sus servicios! ¡Quiero confesarme, escondo un gran secreto!

— ¡Olvídalo! Non me importa lo que hagas ¿¡Va bene!

A la mañana siguiente en el templo de Mu:

—Diavolo Mu, solo te estoy pidiendo amablemente que todos los malditos días me traigas a Grecia por un par de horas ¿¡Es mucho pedir!

— Quisiera ayudarte caballero pero ahora me veo impedido. — El santo de Aries volvía a cubrirse con sus finísimas sábanas de la India dándose vuelta e ignorando olímpicamente al santo de cáncer.

— Ya fui demasiado bueno contigo. — Una sonrisa enfermiza se dibujó en su rostro —. Lo siento Mu pero me obligaste hacer questo.

De la casa de Aries provenían unos gritos mezclados por súplica y unas carcajadas maliciosas.

— ¡Basta Death! ¡Así no! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Déjame! ¡No! ¡Está bien, está bien, iré donde tú quieras pero ya déjame en paz!

Minutos después un sonrosado y desestresado Mu cerraba el trato a regañadientes.

Turín — Italia (Donde todos parlan italiano)

El santo de Cáncer se encontraba en compañía de Mu tocando la puerta de una gran casa que servía como albergue para niños. De su aspecto físico solo puedo decir que vestía una sotana que lo hacía ver seriamente atractivo.

— Bien Mu, eres testigo que yo estuve aquí. Ya ves que no hay nadie. — Volvió su espalda para insistirle en volver a Grecia.

— Su Ilustrísima te encomendó una misión y debe ser cumplida.

— ¡No! Ya vine hasta aquí. Hice todo lo que le dije que tenía que hacer. Toqué la puerta y nadie salió. Ahora si ¡Vámonos!

De pronto las puertas fueron abiertas por Francesco, un sacerdote que observaba y escuchaba en silencio al santo de Cáncer hablando solo.

Death alcanzó un sobre a su nuevo hermano espiritual quien enseguida lo reconoció como un nuevo integrante de la orden y con amabilidad guió su camino hasta la oficina del Padre superior el cual al leer la carta de presentación extendió sus brazos dándole una cálida bienvenida.

— Gusto en conocerlo. Soy el Padre Marcus Buzzetti, Superior en este Oratorio. — Haciendo un gesto con la mano le ofreció asiento, siendo correspondido por Death —. Padre Ángelo, tal cual se desempeñó en Grecia, debe saber que nuestra orden se encarga de orientar a los jóvenes con él ánimo de sacarlos de los peligros de la calle. Sin duda es un arduo trabajo. — Comentaba recibiendo el silencio de sus oyentes —. Ayudar a los jóvenes marginados puede aportar mucha alegría pero también mucho dolor—dijo señalando al Padre Francesco quien sacándose el sombrero le mostró unos vendajes en su cabeza.

— De momento te quedarás en esta residencia y tendrás tiempo para ver si realmente tienes la paciencia, dulzura y firmeza que se necesita con nuestros jóvenes. —Sacó un rosario colocándolo entre sus manos—. Le recomiendo que se encomiende a nuestra divinidad.

— Este es el collar del discípulo de Camus — susurró entrelazando sus dedos, levanto la mirada diciendo para si: "Non puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. ¿¡Pero qué diablos hago aquí! Si soy enemigo de este estilo de vida". El solo pensar en la rutina de los próximos días causaba un estremecimiento en todo él.

— Padre Ángelo, es un gran honor presentarle al Rector Mayor, el padre Barolo que curiosamente coincidió con usted en visitar nuestro humilde oratorio.

El Rector Mayor saludó al santo de cáncer extendiéndole la mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro estudió la mirada del siciliano mostrando un gesto de infinita curiosidad.

— Debes ser el Padre que enviaron de Grecia por recomendación de mi viejo amigo Shión ¿No es así? — Sonrió sin dejarle responder y habló para los demás —: Sin duda hicieron una buena elección. Si viene de las manos de Shión, confío a ciegas en la extraordinaria labor que el padre Angelo realizará en este lugar. Estoy seguro que dará mucho que hablar. – Culminó dirigiéndose al superior del Oratorio.- Padre Marcus, confío en que los problemas de este Oratorio terminen pronto—dijo lanzando una mirada al santo de Cáncer—. Bien, debo retirarme. Los dejo en buenas manos.

Poco después ante más de un centenar de revoltosos muchachos…

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Padre Ángelo a partir de ahora estos jóvenes son todos suyos — se escuchó del Superior Marcus que también observaba el escenario con él.

— Jóvenes jugando con el balón, otros platicando, otros corriendo de un lado a otro, unos grupos jugando sabe Atena que cosa, otros cuantos sentados y unos cuantos dedicándose a perfeccionar el manejo de las máquinas a disposición.

— Ratas, que asfixiante es. — Pensó en voz alta.

— ¿Dijo algo Padre Ángelo? — preguntó el superior al no entender las últimas palabras en tanto Death Mask mostraba una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Tal parece que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. No es nada a lo que no me haya enfrentado antes — respondió el santo de Cáncer riendo ante la curiosa mirada de su acompañante.

— ¡Muchachos es el nuevo padre! ¡Hay que recibirlo como se merece! — se escuchó un grito de guerra.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos y la avalancha entre niños y jóvenes se volcaron contra Death. Los había de todo tipo, desde pequeñuelos hasta los que bordeaban la mayoría de edad. Entre abrazos, palmadas en la espalda y los constantes jalones de hábito de parte de los más jóvenes recibió el saludo efusivo de un centenar de enérgicos muchachos.

Luego de jugar al balón y dejar severamente agotados a la mayoría de ellos, vio a un grupo de jóvenes que sentados mostraban indiferencia total con el resto de los chicos.

— Padre Francesco ¿Quiénes son ellos? — Señaló.

— Son los que apenas salieron del reformatorio. —Suspiró—. Nos confiaron su educación para convertirlos en hombres de bien. Pero veo que no obtuvimos éxito.

Los muchachos coincidieron la mirada con Death y sin respetar el hábito que llevaba uno de ellos le hizo un gesto obsceno al cual el santo respondió a prisa sin ser visto por su acompañante.

— Tuvimos muchos problemas con ellos – comentaba el padrecito— el Superior recibió la orden de tenerlos en este refugio por dos semanas más. Si en ese plazo sus conductas no cambian, volverán al reformatorio. — Guardó silencio para luego continuar —. Ese no es un lugar adecuado para ellos.

Un jovencito llegó corriendo y con voz agitada habló para Death:

— Padre Ángelo quiero confesarme.

El Padre Francesco dejó al guardián de Cáncer a solas con el chico.

— ¿Confesarte? — Death miró en ambos sentidos, en tanto el joven afirmaba con la cabeza—. ¿Eso donde uno se arrodilla y le dice al padre los secretos?

— Sí, creo haberle dicho que quiero confesarme. — Respondió el muchacho reiterando su petición.

— De acuerdo ¿Cuáles son tus pecados?

— Bueno yo… yo le quité la novia a mi mejor amigo.

— Ese no es un pecado. Tu amigo debió ser un idio... Perdón quise decir que es una pena si tu amigo se descuidó.

Al joven se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, tanto como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

— ¿Eso es todo? — preguntó el cangrejito aflojando el molesto cuello del hábito.

— Sí… Sí padre. ¿No me dará la penitencia?

— ¿La penitencia? Ahhh claro, la penintencia—respondió con soltura mirando en ambos lados — ¿Cómo cuánto traes?

— ¿Qué? — se escuchó del joven sorprendido.

— Que cómo cuánto traes. — Volvió a preguntar Death logrando que el jovencito busque en sus bolsillos.

— Solo estos euros.

—Bien, bien. Veamos, son 15% de impuesto impositivo celestial, 40% por el servicio de escucha, 30% de impuesto selectivo por tener novia

— ¿30% por mi novia?

— Sí, las novias son caras. Es un impuesto de lujo, por eso no tengo novia. Y lo que sobra se guarda para pecados futuros. Bien con lo que traes alcanza. — Recibió el dinero casi arrancándolo para luego preguntar: — Oye…y cual… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Miguel

— De acuerdo Rafael ya no tienes pecados.

— Me llamo Miguel.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el guardián de Cáncer ya se encontraba a muchos pasos de distancia volteando solo para responder—: Ya te dije que no tienes pecados ¡Relájate Manuel!

Acercándose al grupo de los incontrolables vio que más de uno llevaba una caja de cigarros en la mano; parándose frente a ellos les dijo:

— No muchachitos. –Confiscando las cajas habló con autoridad—: Hasta que no cambien de actitud no voy a devolverles estos cigarros.

Uno de ellos que llegaba a la par con la estatura de Death respondió:

— No puede quitármelos así nada más. ¡Mejor porque mejor no se larga de aquí!

— Mocoso… Tu actitud molesta. No me gusta tu actitud y menos que me levantes la voz ¿Esta claro?

— ¡Maldita sea! Solo esto me faltaba, un curita santurrón que no sabe de los placeres de la vida.

— No me estés diciendo maldiciones. Aquí el único que dice maldiciones… — Cortó sus palabras — ¡Si creen que no pueden o quieren dejar de fumar esta porquería! ¡Les haré cambiar de opinión! — Esta vez el guardián de Cáncer llevó rápidamente una mano a la boca para auto silenciarse. No había pasado mucho tiempo y ya se estaba escuchando como el Patriarca Shión. Trató de guardar la compostura y sin dejar de imprimir severidad en su rostro continuó—: ¿Has entendido? No tolero palabrotas. — Volvió a sorprenderse de si mismo —. Así que pide perdón.

— Lo diré a mi manera ¿De acuerdo? — contestó el chiquillo caminando con relajo hacia Death, levantando una ceja y con tono de burla en la voz, dijo—: Perdón.

— Escucha bien mocoso. — Lo tomó por el cuello de la ropa—. Todo aquel que falte a las órdenes de este convento se las verá conmigo. ¿Entendido? Así que agradece que no haya perdido la paciencia porque te aseguro que no habría sido divertido. ¿Ya vez que soy muy compasivo?

En un santiamén el muchacho cambió su expresión al sentir el incremento del cosmos en el santo de Cáncer.

— Me alegra que finalmente comprendiste que no debes atreverte a desobedecer las reglas de este lugar. — Comentó soltando al rebelde —. Ahora, vayan y aprovechen su tiempo aprendiendo los oficios que los viejos les enseñan. — Con una sonrisa continuó —. Vayan y quizás después quiera devolverles estas porquerías.

— Por Athena ¿Qué estás haciendo? — una voz familiar interrumpió su discurso, volviendo la mirada al reconocer el perfecto griego de Mu, quien hacía su aparición junto a Shaka de Virgo. En tanto los jóvenes salieron corriendo espantados por la extraña energía que desprendía Death y además por la aparición mágica de los últimos sujetos.

— ¡No debes encender tu cosmos con seres indefensos!

— ¿Indefensos? Aquellos jóvenes son unos demonios. Además, no debes teletransportarte delante de otros Mu. Ahora dime, ¡Qué hacen aquí!

— Vine a darte un recado del patriarca — respondió Shaka de Virgo.

— Y yo a sacarte unas fotos. —Se escuchó de Mu presionando el botón, plasmando la imagen de un malhumorado Death.

— Nuestro patriarca sospecha que la presencia que detectó hace algunos días no es de cualquier enemigo. Debes tener mucho cuidado. — Dando una palmada sacó el objeto preciado, extendiendo la mano le alcanzó el rosario de 108 cuentas.

— ¿Hades? ¿Qué significa esto Shaka?

— Caballero de Cáncer, es solo por precaución.

El silencio reinó entre ellos por unos instantes, el santo de Cáncer levantó la mirada al escuchar al lemuriano, que le dijo:

—Death recuerda que debes volver al santuario lo antes posible. Escuché que Misty inscribió a su banda para la fiesta.

—¿Misty? ¡Por Athena, creo que mis compañeros no están listos para verlo desnudo en un escenario! Yo dije Milo, no Misty. — Reclamó con verdadero fastidio.

—Ten calma. Solo debes cumplir con la misión que te asignó el patriarca y pronto regresarás al santuario.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cómo puedes entender lo angustiante que es estar aquí cuando debo estar allá!

—¿Angustiante? Death apenas llevas horas en este lugar ¿Qué podría suceder?— contestó el ariano sin quitarle la mirada a su amigo de Cáncer que enarcando una ceja se mostraba fuera de si.

—Apenas horas… Misty y su banda serán parte del espectáculo ¿Qué viene después?

— La cancelación de la presencia de Atenas Rock. —Se escuchó la voz serena de Shaka.

—Kanon me dijo que dentro… —miró un reloj que sabe Athena de dónde lo sacó para luego cerrar los ojos y decir: —Oh vaya, en estos momentos tienes una entrevista a nivel nacional en vivo y en directo.

—¡No puede ser! Vamos, llévame a la universidad. — Cogió a Mu de su bufanda ordenando y tirando de su vestimenta tibetana — Vamos, ¡Rápido! — volviendo la mirada dijo: —Shaka malvado, por qué no me dijiste eso antes.

—Porque no preguntaste.

Solo tomó milésimas de segundos y en un parpadear llegaron a la facultad de economía. Un tumulto de estudiantes y periodistas rodeaban a tres personas. El decano de la facultad, Dr. Phillipo Curvus Paralelus Oblicuos y dos estudiantes que representaban al consejo estudiantil que eran nada más y nada menos que el Sr. Tito Marcianito y la Srta. Yanela Franela; en tanto el lugar del presidente se mantenía vacío.

La entrevista comenzó con un millón de preguntas a las cuales ninguno de los presentes pudo responder. La incomodidad reinó por unos segundos; con notable angustia el decano tomó aire y se dispuso a dar las malas nuevas, puesto que: "sin organización no hay fiesta", pensó. De pronto la esperanza volvió a iluminar sus ojos viendo llegar a toda prisa al presidente del consejo estudiantil.

Aquel chico que era su mano derecha en todo. Logró un cambio radical en la monótona y aburrida facultad de economía que nunca más volvió a ser la misma. Los aniversarios celebrados tenían carácter nacional, era un verdadero derroche de alegría y emociones. En los concursos, trabajos de investigación y cursos de extensión eran los economistas de la Universidad de Atenas quienes ocupaban los primeros lugares y todo gracias a la influencia de santo guardián del cuarto templo ¿Cómo lo hacía? Nadie lo sabía con precisión.

Luego de que estrepitosamente tomara asiento, el periodista inició con la rueda de preguntas por segunda vez.

—Continuamos en Oídos Atentos con el Presidente del Consejo de Facultad…

—Sr. De Cáncer — Interrumpió Death abruptamente.

—Sr. De Cáncer estamos a tan solo unos días de la fiesta. Díganos, ¿el atuendo que trae esta mañana hace referencia algún cambio para la celebración de este año?

—¿Atuendo? — Se auto examinó cayendo en cuenta que se encontraba con sotana, sorprendiéndose por tamaño descuido. Casi tropezando sus palabras y con trabas en la lengua respondió: — Bien… bien, este año todo será distinto. — Aclaro su voz —. Señores, teniendo en cuenta que el costo de esta emblemática fiesta también goza de grandes proporciones, creemos firmemente que el beneficio, en este caso la diversión, sea elevada a través de un valor agregado con los disfraces.

—¿Quiere decir que tendrán que asistir todos disfrazados?

—Así es. Será un requisito para el ingreso a la fiesta. Estamos buscando hacer un new party, cambiando un poquito las características de las fiestas anteriores para mayor deleite de nuestros invitados. Tendremos muchas sorpresas.

—Eso quería preguntarle ¿Es cierto que el gran ausente de la noche será Atenas Rock?

—No es cierto. —Sonrió—. Hablé con ellos esta mañana y confirmaron su asistencia. Una fiesta sin Atenas Rock, no es fiesta.

—Tanto Shaka como Mu coincidieron las miradas preguntándose como el cangrejo dorado lograría semejante misión.

—Sí, la presencia de Atenas Rock es una tradición. Son muchos los jóvenes que se preparan para viajar desde distintos puntos del país únicamente por esta fiesta. Sr. De Cáncer, sin duda esta no será una fiesta de facultad más, sobre todo por la expectativa que existe en torno a usted que fue quien organizó las fiestas anteriores…

—Estuve en las tres fiestas anteriores y este año como presidente de la comisión y consejo de facultad prometo diversión absoluta y mucho festejo. Me da mucho gusto y tengo el placer de invitar a todos los jóvenes universitarios para confraternizar este fin de semana.

—Bueno nos vemos y estaremos pendientes porque seguro que será como en los años anteriores, la fiesta más comentada del año. Seguimos con más en Oídos Atentos.

—Los esperamos. — Volvió a invitar, despidiéndose con una sonrisa y con la típica cara de loco que tenía en antaño.

Apenas terminó la entrevista nadie sabe como pero el flamante presidente De Cáncer desapareció.

—Vamos Death, ¿Cómo lograrás hacer cambiar de opinión a Atenas Rock? No debiste prometer algo asi. — El santo de Aries recriminaba como una madre mientras que Death volviéndole la espalda solo dijo:

—Solo debo confirmarles una cita con alguien que ellos querían salir desde hace mucho tiempo — respondió mostrando una fotografía de Afrodita, recibiendo más quejas por parte del lemuriano.

—Es tu mejor amigo. No deberías hacer eso, no a Afrodita. Deberías cambiar. Ser un chico responsable, serio y maduro no es tan difícil.

—No inventes Mu, todos saben que puedo ser serio si lo quiero. Los niñatos serios hacen siempre lo mismo, reverencias, reverencias y más reverencias. Y esas estrellas de rock están hartos de esas cosas. Si quieren al pececito, les daré el gusto.

—¡Por Athena! Nuestro patriarca te trajo aquí no solo por la misión, también quiere que cambies. Death, solo imita mi comportamiento o el de Shaka.

—Vaya eso es fácil, solo debo quitarle la diversión a la vida.

No muy lejos de la escena el padre Francesco observaba a las figuras que protagonizaban la plática. Embelesado no quitaba la vista a esas criaturas celestiales que con sus túnicas dialogaban con su nuevo hermano espiritual. Salió corriendo en busca del Mayor para avisarle de la aparición.

—¡Padre Marcus! ¡Padre Marcus! ¡Una aparición! Dos ángeles…

—Padre Francesco, ¿otra vez bebió Café no es cierto?

—No superior, no tomé café. El Padre Ángelo está afuera conversando con dos ángeles.

—De acuerdo. Quédese aquí. —dijo el superior sentándolo en el sofá tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Yo iré a ver a esos ángeles.

Sentadito como estaba no dejaba de pensar en aquella aparición tratando de convencerse que todo fue producto de su imaginación tal como había pasado hace algunas noches atrás con aquella luz azul proveniente del dormitorio de párvulos. Pensando en aquello estaba cuando de pronto llamó su atención una imagen en televisión. Su temperatura descendió y empalideciendo observó al Padre Ángelo que con hábito incluido daba una entrevista.

—¡Mi Dios del cielo! — tapó sus labios con una mano y la otra en su corazón—. Algo raro está pasando aquí y voy a llegar al fondo de todo esto.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y el Padre Superior mostrando un gesto de negación con la cabeza ordenó descanso para su hermano espiritual.

Caída la noche, Death no hacía otra cosa más que moverse de un lado a otro de su cama. Pensando en las mil un maneras de ofrecer una fiesta a todo dar y lograr que su nombre se pronuncie en los labios de infinitas generaciones. Tan entretenido en sus sueños estaba cuando una cosmoenergía por demás conocida llamó su atención, logrando al mismo tiempo estremecer su cuerpo por completo.

—Este cosmos… De nuevo. De dónde viene esa energía que trae a mi memoria recuerdos vagos. Me molesta. ¿De dónde demonios proviene esa energía?-se preguntaba observando una luz azul dentro de los bosques—. Este debe ser el suceso extraño y la misión del cual me hablaba el patriarca. Esa luz es tan fuerte y poderosa que hasta yo, un caballero dorado, puedo sentir miedo.

_Continuará…_


End file.
